Cody in FNAF 2
Description Cody has accepted a job at Freddy Fazbear Pizza, will now have to face the consequences, animatronic eleven will make you spend your life impossible Intro cody appears sitting, reading a newspaper looking for work, work draws much attention "Freddy fazbear Pizza night guard is sought $ 120 per week Cody says "120 dollars per week, is not a job is a gift" Cody arrives at the Pizzeria and is hired "when I start" says Cody "today at 12 pm" says his new boss. in the next scene, this cody sitting watching the cameras and a phone rings "Hello welcome to Freddy Fazbear Pizza i''s your first night and blablabla, the point, at night the animatronic come alive and want to kill you, you just avoid that, there is a mask freddy, works with the new animatronic, old not then you know look at the cameras, using the mask and flashlight, luck rookie "'' at the end of this message says cody "what kind of crazy is going to stay here, I long" resumes the phone "Cody help me, the animatronic caught me, the other guard told me that this happened not believe him, whatever they see and save me I'll give you 50 times more than they earn in a week 6000 dollars, come and save me "cody to hear that says" I have to save my boss " but before leaving, again the phone rings "''i''n case of a high-risk situation, where you have to leave the pizzeria, remember that toys and ballon boy, have an easy battery to remove, you just put your hands on his back, and ready to pull out the battery, wait mangle not all toys have not, but they sure know how to overcome it, good bye" Star game Cody begins, grabbing the lamp and the mask freddy, also an oil that was in his office takes, leaving appears ballon boy running towards where this cody, open and pour the oil on the floor, its out of the way and ballon boy It goes right, and on the floor, goes and removes the battery cody: this was easy cody take one, kickstand (tool) and goes to the next room, where the mangle the knocks with crowbar, He takes a stone and a drone in the next room, this toy bonnie, which looks at the door as if he had orders to kill the first thing you see, he goes to the room on the left, and go to toy freddy toy freddy : Stay still, you're not the man you want to kill options - Cody: I am an animatronic toy freddy : try it Cody freddy mask is placed, and toy freddy believed to be the same Toy freddy: sorry freddy mistook you for a second cody: quiet that happens - Cody: I do not trust that I am an animatronic Toy freddy: NO (dies) Cody even with the mask set, taking the floor a drill and pliers, Cody: I do not need the mask is returned to the room next to go to the room on the right, grab the drill and opens a gap, then throws the rock to create a distraction, toy bonnie turns and cody using tweezers to sacer battery, now will wing of toy room bonnie, bonnie the grabs toy and battery, then the board, and put it on the door leading to the room of toy freddy, they fight, and both are destroyed cody take a dynamite, grab a dynamite and a match, the dynamite sticks to the drone and the lights, put the air conditioning duct where this toy chica, is to see the drone with TNT, tries to escape, but can not, and in the room above the TNT explodes is returned to the view, and take the cupcake, the cul he sees that it has a candle but a dynamite, also takes the rubble left explosion Cody: these ruins are very heavy, but it sure will serve me something going to the room, toy freddy to advance in the game, where is the box puppet, the knowing how to calm him, plays the music box, but for some reason is broken, puppet going out, he uses the rubble to prevent out, it works perfectly, grab a lighter, and goes to the other room, there is no animatronic, but if there are 3 cf options to go to another room, there is a hole in the opposite wall, he sees and is chchh with a cupcake, he grabs the cupcake, and puts the one with TNT instead of a candle, she sees the cupcake and rare note, then explodes cupcake cody: that sound confirms that my way been cleared the enters the room and takes a very small hydraulic jack (tool) and a tape goes to the previous room to go to the left, this foxy who would bite cody, but this puts the small jack in his mouth and empiesa to make it work, until the top of the head goes flying Cody: I think I went up others cody takes foxy head and a bow is returned to the previous room, foxy face gets, and goes left, upon arrival, this bonnie Boniee: you do here foxy Cody: I came not you take some things Bonnie: ok Take what you want Cody takes a golden arrow, dynamite and a bazooka, after it leaves the room Cody: I no longer need face foxy Cody lit dynamite, with the tape sticks to the golden arrow, and uses the bow to throw, this bonnie hits, but does not do much damage Bonnie: will not be enough old then the dynamite explodes, bonnie and no more, get their hands Cody : again my way clear he sees bonnie hands, puts them on, and realizes that hits very well, with these hands will put the last room Freddy: Well, you beat all animatronic, it hurts because you came up here, but I'll let you hit me, so you see that you have no chance Cody hits freddy hands of bonnie, this flies, then use the bazooka and destroys boss: thanks for saving me and as I promised you'll pay 6000 dollars Cody: thanks unties and grabs a vacuum cleaner that is on the floor before leaving the ghost of golden freddy appears cody uses the vacuum cleaner, it is to absorb it takes a golden color Cody: Look boss is golden now, take the vacuum is yours boss: Keep it Use it as a souvenir of this day the next day Chief: that no more leave me a lesson now only animatronic human usare, cody: I agree child: help boss: you had not finished with all Cody: a one knock, I think it was not enough. I'll save it has something to serve me boss: use these sweets were withdrawn from the market because after eating them, hardly could open mouth Cody: I will serve Cody spends 2 rooms to get to where the child is, but before entering, take the helmet of armor in the room is mangle Mangle: they ended all animatronic, I'll finish with this Cody with helmet knight, saves the child, takes off his helmet, just before mangle, trashed mangle cody will attack, but it uses candy making it impossible for her to open her mouth Mangle (thinking): I can no longer open his mouth boss: cody well done, but and mangle Cody: harmless leave, no problem boss: good come tonight to work Cody: of course I'll do Cody leaves the building and ends the game Category:Duncan322 Category:Cody games